A Shadow's Tale
by nyxwolf
Summary: A young girl, Shadow, taken in by the Shredder to be a weapon, becomes stuck in a war between the foot and the turtles. Will she choose the person who took her in and raised her or the possibility of a true freedom, free of those who look down on her for what she is.
1. Shadow

**This is my first fan fiction, so just be gentle please :) I would love it if you could review, please oh and any comments or spelling errors are welcome too :D! Oh, and I don't own TMNT at all! :(**

Chapter 1

Have you ever had the feeling of flying, not in a giant metal, death trap, but by yourself, of feeling the wind teasing your hair into knots, of having wind caressing your body and carrying you to the corners of the earth and beyond, of being weightless and carefree, being above all those below you, grounded.

Jimmys in the back with a pocket of high,

If you listen close you can hear him cry,

oh oh,

Heaven knows,

We belong way down below,

oh oh

The song continues playing and messing with my dream, eventually I recognize the song as coming from my my stereo, it was my alarm to tell me to get up, "training" I groan as I look at the clock to see its already 11:53 in the afternoon.

I throw the covers off of my four poster bed, as I jump up and run to my bathroom to change into yoga pants and a tank.

I open the door just as a messenger is about to knock to come wake me up. "What is it." I snap coldly as I tease my messy platinum hair into a loose braid. He flinches and backs up to allow me to exit my penthouse room. "Nothing, miss." he says quickly. "Good, I don't wish to be late for training." I reply.

I turn on my heel and walk away, once out of eyesight of the messenger I slip into the shadows, the thing about the shadows if you have been born and raised in them your whole life you know how to control and manipulate them like no one else, instead of it taking me 15 minutes to get to the training room it takes me mere seconds,

I step out of the shadows next to my "sister" she isn't actually my sister, but we act like sisters.

" You really need to set your alarm clock for earlier," she remarks, "but then how much sleep would I get, and I wouldn't be able to perform my best for master." I say innocently, "well maybe if you didn't insist on-" she gets cut off as the doors before us are opened.

We walk inside and bow low before the throne upon which sits our father. "Master Shredder" we say at the same time, Karai glances at me, I ignore her, "was it bad enough that you disobeyed me, Karai." he just sighs and glares at her. I know that look, disappointment.

I smirk and catch Karai's glare out of the corner of my eye. " Shadow," he snaps bringing my attention back to him, " I left you in japan to come to America to finish what I started and what do you do, you go and disobey all of my lieutenant's orders." this time I catch Karai's smirk, I frown at her.

I know better than to answer when he is in this mood. A foot soldier comes in and Master Shredder frowns, "you're dismissed from training for today," we turn to leave, but he stops us " but I suggest you take this time to practice, and karai you aren't to go near those kraang, I mean it the punishment will be quite terrible." he warns.

We leave the training room "what's a kraang?" I ask as we leave the area heading toward the mess for the soldiers. She rolls her eyes, but answers my question any way " a kraang is an alien brain stuffed into a human looking robot body, they are quite fun to beat, almost like a pinata." she says with a devilish smile. We head inside " we aren't seriously eating here, are we?" I ask "no," she replies "we are heading to a nice restaurant downtown."


	2. Mutant's in New York

**I don't own TMNT eve though I wish I did and sorry this chapter is really short the next will be longer**

Chapter 2

"So, " I ask as the waitress leaves, "why did father come here, I mean, if Hamato Yoshi is here, why hasn't he captured him and had his little vendetta fight yet?"

The waitress brings our meals. We are in normal clothes so the waitress doesn't care, she probably thinks we are just two teenage girls out for a fun Friday night. I smile darkly to myself.

"Well, father hasn't found him for two reasons, one he is almost impossible to find and two he seems to have trained his own ninja's," she sees my quizzical look " four to be exact and one in training, I believe." she says as my eyes roam the restaurant

"I believe, what meaning there could be more" I say exasperatedly. She shrugs.

" Have you taken any measures to finding them" I ask tired. "Yes, " she says simply. I shift trying to get more comfortable in my chair, "what do they look like?" I ask as I settle back into the chair " oh, well you'll know them when you see them, also you might want to be careful around here," she warns

"Why?" I ask suspiciously "well the kraang seem to have a formula that turns people and animals into mutants" she says looking at me.

I don't bother telling her she's crazy after all I am a mutant too, so who am I to point fingers at.


	3. Shadows First Encounter

**I don't own TMNT, but the next chapter will be from rapheal's POV**

Chapter 3

After a day full of training with the foot soldiers I am still full of energy, "ugh." I say as I look around waiting for the lazy asses to get back up but when they don't I sigh and walk out of the training room.

I look down at my watch, but it's only 8:00 I decide I need to blow off some steam and I know exactly where to go.

I know I was told not to leave the complex but there is nothing for me to do here besides I have to check on my American branch of my on what karai said hopefully business is good.

I thought these things over as I walked into my penthouse room and went over to the windows and checked for foot soldiers on the rooftops and down in the alleys around the huge condo. When I found a window that had a fairly good distance to another building and only one foot soldier in the alley, I silently slid the window open and stepped up onto the window sill and waited till the foot soldier wasn't paying attention and stepped out of the window and into the open air.

As I fell I noticed clotheslines stringing across the span between the two buildings, I grabbed one before letting go and light hitting the ground behind the foot soldier. I cloaked myself in darkness and knocked out the one soldier. I walked out onto the sidewalk and let the darkness slip away to reveal me.

I had changed before I left I am now wearing a black leather jacket over a deep, rich red tank top with dark blue skinny jeans with black biker gloves and black high heeled boots. I plugged in my iPod and scrolled through a few different songs till I found the song The Middle by jimmy eat the world, and continued on my way toward central park. As I passed an alley something came flying at my head and I automatically ducked as a beer bottle shattered on my left. I heard some sort of a scuffle going on in the alley and I peeled back the shadows layer by layer to see three guys with dragon tattoos on their arms drinking and harassing some poor girl I sigh "you know," I say to get their attention "that pediflicency is punishable by death in some places."

They whip around "aand who arrre youuu to say whaat weeee can and can't dooo" the middle one says " I am no one and every one to say what you can do." I say calmly, he frowns probably trying to work through the fog that has clouded his brain. One of them turns back to the girl as she reaches for her purse I see she has a busted lip a black eye and a few different cuts as well as bruises around her neck that suggest fingers. "How about this " I propose moving deeper into the alley "I take the girl and nobody gets hurt," I could tell this wasn't going to happen, but I still gave them the choice "or I take the girl and beat the crap out of you." they just laughed "or we could keep the girl and you too beauty, " says the one on the left, they all move closer and I let them, I pull out my headphones and pause my iPod as they get closer the first one swung at me hoping to grab me I simply side stepped and watched as he overbalanced and face planted right into the ground.

The second one ran at me with a broken beer bottle and swung at my face I ducked and gave him a good jab to the stomach, he backed off a bit and circled me, forcing me to put my back to the third one, the second came at me again with the beer bottle, wow don't these people ever learn from their mistakes I continue to dodge the beer bottle and when I see the moment I grab his hand as it comes to close to my face with the beer bottle and force him to drop it.

When it hits the ground I twist his arm and force him away as I smash the remaining bottle with my boot. _Shink_. I hear the sound of a switchblade before I feel the point of the tiny knife against my back as a sweaty hand comes down on my shoulder, I can tell this boy is young, but that doesn't stop me from grabbing his sweaty hand and flipping him so the knife that was just previously pressed in my shoulder blades is now against his neck, I feel his body trembling he looks 12 years old, "get out now while you can" I growl into his ear, instead of killing him like I should I release him and he runs off. Of the two others, one is on the ground unconscious, probably because he face planted so hard and the other "LOOK OUT!" I hear the yell as I turn around to look right down the barrel of a pistol just as it goes off.


	4. Red and Silver

**Ok its a bit more of a long chapter so here you go :)**

Chapter 4

Raphael's pov 

On patrol as usual, "come on guys," Donnie urges, as usual. We all follow him till he stops on a rooftop, "are we close," "or did it break again." I finish leo's sentence for him, he sends me a glare but I ignore it, Donnie sighs "lost the signal" again.

Then something catches my eye its a girl. I don't know what caught my eye about her, maybe it was the braid of silvery hair or maybe it's the way she acts, like she's daring anyone to start something. She stops a few buildings away from us, looking into an alley "Hey Raph," Leo says "what" I snap "we've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes," Mikey says "What'cha looking at?" he continues, "Ooh is it that girl over there?" "What, no!" I reply defensively "What is she doing?" Leo asks "are those purple dragons!?" he continues I whip around "come on lets get closer," I urge as I jump across to the roof beside us to get a better overhead view into the alley.

I feel my brothers follow me and we are about to jump in to help when her calm voice floats up to us.

"You know, that pediflicency is punishable by death in some places." her voice sounding calm and cool. the dragons whip around "aand who arrre youuu to say whaat weeee can and can't dooo" the middle dragon slur's out."I am no one and every one to say what you can do." the girl replies calmly appearing not worried at all that there are three of them and only one of her.

One of the dragons move to grab the purse of the young girl they were picking on she looked really busted up "how did we miss her," I grumbled out loud no one answers my question.

the silver haired girl was proposing something "- take the girl and nobody gets hurt," we could tell the drunk dragons were not going to even consider this, and the girl obviously saw this too, but she continued anyway "or I take the girl and beat the crap out of you." the dragons just laughed "or we could keep the girl and you too beauty" the one on the left replied, she had been slowly moving further into the alley and the dragons came closer the girl just stood there and pulled her headphones out then took her iPod out paused the song and put the iPod away.

the one in the middle went to grab her and she simply side stepped as he overbalanced himself and did a face plant, hard, onto the sidewalk he didn't get up. The second purple dragon ran at her with a broken beer bottle and took a swing at her head I was still unsure why we hadn't jumped in to save her yet, I looked at my brothers waiting for them, leo caught my eye and shook his head not yet he mouthed my attention turned back to the fight the girl had made the second dragon back off and now she had her back to the third because the second had circled her into that second dragon came at her again with the beer bottle she moved so fast that instead of the beer bottle hitting her face it came right beside it and her hand shot up grabbed his wrist and applied pressure so that he had to drop the bottle when the bottle dropped she twisted his arm and pushed him away as he fell tripping over his own feet she took her high heeled boot and smashed the remaining parts of the bottle as the third with her back still to him had taken out his switchblade and had it pressed against the back of her black leather jacket.

Leo was about to give the order I felt it as the young dragon makes the mistake of putting his hand on her shoulder we see it and she knows that he made the mistake before he even thinks about it, he is flipped so that the blade that was pressed into her shoulder blades is now held against his throat, I feel my brothers tense ready to intervene now to stop this girl from killing unnecessarily.

Instead, she pauses brings her face closer to her ear and growls something into the boy's ear, the young girl who had been cowering in the corner runs off with her purse, the boy looks visibly shaken but she releases him he runs off.

She looks around and notes the one who cracked his head and is probably unconscious after faceplanting into sidewalk the other one is behind her fiddling with something, I recognize the shape as I yell look out she turns and I see her eyes momentarily widen before BANG as the pistol goes off and the recoil comes back in on the dragon and rips outward from her shoulder but she doesn't go flying backwards as I expect her to she stand her ground before falling to her knees and hands her right coming up to cup her left shoulder as the blood starts to pour she pulls her hand out in front of her to look at the blood streaming from her shoulder, she frowns and looks up at the second dragon she doesn't say anything but she does pull something from what looks like plain air, a long knife with a pitch black handle she throws it, it sinks into his shoulder but something happens, without her touching it, it pulls itself out and drops but before it hits the ground it disappears again.

The dragon drops like a stone and lays there. "Damn, " she gasps before collapsing on the sidewalk. I start to head down the fire escape Mikey, Donnie, and Leo follows me. Mikey walks out and crouches by her we follow him "what should we do with her?" leo asks "what do you mean she just saved that girl don't you think we should return the favor, I mean we would have completely missed that girl, had she not come along, and think of what those dirtbags could have done!" I say heatedly leo looks like hes going to argue back but donnie interrupts "guys, even if we were going to leave her she's lost too much blood to survive until an ambulance gets here." leo thinks this over "fine, but I'm not going to be the one who explains it to master splinter." I go over and gently pick her up being careful not to jostle her shoulder. I look over to catch Mikey watching me, I narrow my eyes at him and he scurries over to the nearest manhole cover.


	5. Shadow's beginning

**Chapter 5 is finally here. I decided to leave you guys on a bit of a cliff hanger just to clear up how shadow entered the foot clan. Don't worry I will be writing chapter six soon :) **

Chapter 5

Shadow's POV memories

Shadows and Darkness. I was born to darkness. I was an orphan from the moment of my birth, no one took me in, no happy story for me. Now you may be wondering where was I born that these people were so heartless, the thing is where I was born there were no people, the shadow realm. I learned how to bend the shadows to my will, to control them the shadows can be your best friend, your confidant, your informant, your pawn, your shadow. Or for most they can be your worst fear, your greatest enemy. The art of Ninjitsu came from my ancestors, the true ninjas or as they were known in the shadow realm shadow walkers.

I remember my first time seeing a human. The shadows wanted to show me something they brought me to a certain point and pushed me towards a bright whitish orange light, there was a creature there, a human, the shadows told me the creatures called themselves, the human was standing in front of a great fire he turned and I saw great anger in his eyes as well as sadness. He looked like a creature of shadow to me, but I wasn't sure, when he turns he must have seen me.

"Come out into the light," he ordered I wasn't sure about this, but I did as I was told when I stepped out into the light his eyes widened, and then another human only smaller and female came running up she looked about the same age as me. I quickly stepped back into the shadows ready to return to the shadow realm should this new human be any threat, "father, father" the younger one cried she had not seen me yet.

"Not now Karia" the older one told her sternly "we have a new friend in our midst," he told her, still looking at me, I was still hiding in the shadows. The young girl looked over towards me and when she saw me she took a step behind her father. She looked afraid. I looked down at myself, I looked like them? Didn't I?

"It's ok" the man said, kneeling down as to be on my level, "we just want to be your friends, you can come on out of the shadows," he looked ok, I whispered to the shadows "should I trust him?" he must have heard me and before my shadows could answer, he said a very shaky "yes" in my native language, "How did you know that?" I asked still in my native tongue "My Sensei taught me a few words passed down for generations should we ever meet a true shadow walker" he replied in his own tongue.

I didn't understand much of what he said. I decided to trust him and stepped out of my beloved shadows, he must of seen I was uncertain "you may return to them whenever you like" he said I gave him a small smile. I continued taking small steps toward him should the small human cause me any harm, he could see I was nervous about her "Karai, please come and meet our new friend she peeked out from behind the man and saw me she slowly stepped out from behind him with even her eyes widening, "hi," she said cautiously "i'm Karai." she said.

I wanted to try this new tongue I thought over it and replied quietly "I'm shadow."


	6. A Shadowlings Powers

Chapter 6

I knew I was awake. I could feel the blanket beneath my body, the pillow supporting my head. Why then did I not get up? The reason, a feeling, a simple feeling you might say, but a feeling all the same of others around me. Then my hearing decided to come back, right in the middle of a conversation

"- Well, I'm not doing it!" the first voice says a little panicked

"Why not, you're the only one who can treat her" a second voice buts in a little angrily.

"What's going on" a third voice cuts, in he is obviously the one in charge here.

"Donnie doesn't want to treat her!" the second one replies

" I-it's not that its, that I don't want to get hurt." he mutters the second part so that they will have a harder time hearing it but I can hear it just fine.

There's silence and then one of them is laughing "oh, oh that's good, Donnie's afraid of getting hurt by a girl who's currently passed out in pain after taking a bullet." he gets more serious around the end.

" Donnie you saw where she took that bullet she shouldn't even be alive, I doubt she will be able to hurt you much less wake up any time soon." the third voice reassures

"Still…" he is about to continue when a girl's voice interrupts the argument " hey guys, what's going on?"

"Ohh, hi April!" the first voice sounds way more chipper. I scoff silently to myself.

"We found a girl in an alley but, she was fighting purple dragons and ended up getting shot, and she was really good, and now donnies afraid she's going to wake up and -mummff" a fourth voice chips in but is cut off by what sounds like the first voice muffling him.

"I was just going in to check on her want to help? Oh and Mikey didn't we vote you to go tell master splinter about her?" he asks.

What am I, some kind of museum exhibit for them to look at! I feel my back starting to ache, I try to move as quietly as possible, but a huge burning pain erupts in my shoulder. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying out. I decide I need to heal more than I need the energy to leave, because I am not staying here, especially after they mentioned that name, Karai told me that's what they called master Shredders rival Hamato Yoshi nowadays. So those must be the ninja's he's training.

I relax and make it look like I am asleep even though every footstep that come closer to where I am makes me want to flinch, I don't I relax and breath deep eventually feeling a tingle start near my head and travel down my face and neck until it reaches the spot where I was shot by that damn idiot it condenses there and I feel pure bliss instead of searing pain, I relax into it and let it heal me I don't even realize anything until I hear a gasp and pounding feet "you saw that right!" the male voice says right next to me "ya," is the female reply "but what was it?" she continues,

"I- I don't know," he answers as I feel him move my jacket out of the way to look at the now partially healed bullet wound. I hear something metal rattle and my jacket is moved farther out of the way as a hand is placed on my shoulder, the hand doesn't feel right, it feels like someone is doing the spock thing with their hand on my shoulder, but that makes no sense, and then I feel the metal touching the inside of my bullet wound and excruciating pain as there is a tugging sensation in my shoulder. I can't help it, I scream out and the metal immediately leaves my shoulder and I roll off the bed and stand with my back against the wall gripping my shoulder, I know I surprised them while at the same time surprising myself one, the female I heard, was completely human, while the other was green, had a shell, mutant I thought to myself, but different from what I have seen before. I studied the room around me quickly and immediately noticed the bo staff the mutant was carrying on his back as well as the specialized war fan the girl was carrying they were obviously two of the ninjas Karai warned me about, then I noticed the mutant was speaking to me, damn tuned out twice in one day, wait how long was I out? I need to leave, there is a door behind the mutant, I tune back in to what the mutant is saying

"Look we don't mean to hurt you" _ha, ya right_ "we just want to help you," I move to the side trying to get around him to the door, he moves with me still blocking me, I growl at him and narrow my eyes and watch as his widen and he reaches for his bo staff I run at him before he can fully get it out and flip over him and am out the door before he can do anything.

"Hey-y" is all I hear as I quickly sweep the layout of the large room I am in, it looks like some kind of a living room. I know the bullet is still in my shoulder I can feel it. I know I have to get it out, I might as well do it now while I still have the energy. I bring my hand up to my left shoulder and dig my fingers in, the pain makes the edges of my vision blur and blacken but I stay on my feet, it takes mere seconds for my fingers to grab the small foreign body lodged currently in my shoulder but it feels like minutes. I drop the bullet in my jacket pocket and check to make sure my iPod is still there, it is. I start towards the metal boxes seeming to lead to a longer tunnel just as a girl steps in front of me with her war fan, I narrow my eyes and glare at her, she wavers but doesn't back down, she's got guts, I think to myself.

"Um a little help here Donnie," she says and I watch as the mutant calls quickly "hey Leo, you might want to see this," he seems still a little wary of me, but at the same time smug, this Leo person or mutant must have been the leader who reassured him that I wouldn't wake up anytime soon. I chuckle darkly to myself, as three more mutants exit the Dojo they all carry weapons, I sigh, I know I probably won't get out of here without a fight so I decide to warn them and if they know better they will stay out of my way, it's not my time to take them out anyway, besides I am pretty sure Karai wanted the one called Leo and master wanted the Sensei.

"Stay out of my way" I hissed at them, not realising I was speaking my native language. When none of them move I decide to take on the least trained which looks to be the girl, I take her feet out from under her and make a run for the metal boxes. I know I caught them by surprise, yet one of them still follows me, I look back to see the one in the red mask running after me, I sigh and turn around before he can realize what's happening, I knock him to the floor and am running for the metal boxes again and just as I am about to reach them something catches my jacket and holds it to the metal box, I look down already knowing what i'll see.

"What a shame" I sigh sadly

"What's that you're going to run away from the people-" the red masked mutant says angrily

"Mutants," I correct him quietly " and no, the fact that now I have two holes in my jacket"

I rip the sai out of the box and throw it back towards him, I know he was up and ready to go again,

"Sadly, I cannot continue this little skirmish and" I say as I pull out my iPod and check the time " it seems I shall be late again, no thanks to you and this damned city" I growl the last part. I am up and running down what seems to be the sewers with these damn mutants following me why can't they know when to drop it. I continue on but start to slow as my energy wears down I can tell they know they are getting close so I turn to the shadows there are plenty of them down here. I condense them into the perfect shadow and allow myself to be swallowed by them. I wait and watch as the turtle mutants come running around the corner not seconds later,

"Where'd she go" the orange banded one asks innocently he looks around, I can feel the temperature slowly dropping, I look down to see the shadows condensing around my hands and I realize why there is frost surrounding them. I clench and unclench and realize I can still feel everything just fine its just the temperature outside of my body that's being affected.

" I don't know Mikey," the blue banded one answered, "but we should split up and look for her, she looked like she was bleeding pretty heavily." he said sounding actually concerned.

"Ya Donnie, what the hell did do to her!" the red one asked angrily

"I didn't do anything, i'm telling you I was going to take out the bullet when she screamed and jumped off the table and was gone before I could do anything, she did it to herself, " he said trying to explain himself, I couldn't help I let out a small scoff of laughter. I froze, realizing the mistake of what I just did. I covered my mouth with my free hand the other still holding my shoulder to stop the bleeding. I relaxed as I don't think any of them heard me. They decided to split into teams of two to search for me.

Once I felt I was safe I crawled out of the shadows and over to the nearest manhole cover and ladder and realized how much blood I must of lost, I underestimated how much I healed myself as well, I must have been much worse than I originally thought for me to be this tired afterwards. I climbed to the surface and realized I wasn't to far from my business, the great thing about my business, no one cares how much blood you walk in with as long as you don't drip any on the floors, I mean who would, it's a club after all.**  
**

**Hello again faithful readers, I would love if you could review, please and have a good time I am going to do a small chapter 7 from shadows pov and a long chapter from Raphaels pov hopefully in the same time period. I will be expanding on the frost and temperature thing in future chapters. Hope you have a good march break. :D **


	7. Mutant dance battles?

**hello**** again everyone, this chapter was orginally really long, but I divided it into two chapters the next chapter will be shadows pov so enjoy! :) **

**oh and I don't own TMNT or any of their characters I do own shadow and felix as well as any OC's :D**

**oh and I would louve reviews they tell me weather to continue the story or not so I would love some reviews :D**

Chapter 7

Shadows pov

I walked, well more of stumbled toward my club, Ravens Wings. I know I should probably heal myself before I enter the club, I mean who knows some of these guys might- my thoughts are cut off by the teen standing at the door. "you shouldn't be back, here" he says trying to sound scary, and doing so, pretty well. But I can still see through it. I smile grimly "relax," I say as I flash my true eyes at him, when they are in there slitted state like a cats. "oh," he says more excitedly "oh i'm so sorry I didn't recognize you miss, come on in." he says. I nod and walk on in.

Raphael's pov

"You saw that right, you saw, that girl is even better at hiding in the shadows than we are!" Mikey said freaking out.

"Yes Mikey I saw her" I reply annoyed

"We should follow her" he continues

I nod as we exit to the surface the same way she did, Mikey is about to emerge all the way, but I stop him, seeing the girl stop before a guy in a black hoodie "You don't think she's part of the purple dragons, do you?" Mikey asks sounding worried all of a sudden.

"What are you shell for brains," I retort "why would she beat up her own gang members even if they were being dumb asses"

"Where's she going?" Mikey asks, bringing me out of my thoughts. I watch as the boys eyes widen in his hoodie and then he almost is stumbling over himself to open the door for her.

"Hey isn't that Pete?" Mikey asks looking at the top of the building, I follow his gaze expecting to see nothing but to my surprise there he is. He lands in front of the boy and the boy doesn't seem surprised at all to see Pete, actually he gives Pete a high five and they act like old friends.

What is this place I wonder, I must have asked out loud because Mikey responds "I think its a club"

"How would you know that" I snap at him he points at the top of the wall over the door spray painted there is the name Ravens Wings.

"oh" is all I say. "and apparently one for mutants" he continues as mutated Mr. O'Niel landed right in front of him and the boy didn't even flinch just opened the door and over dramatically waves him in.

"We should go check it out," Mikey says excitedly

"wait" I stop him "we should tell Leo and Donnie first" I say being a little cautious for once, I text them and tell them where we're going, and almost immediately they text back "ugh" I groan "what is it" Mikey says impatiently "they told us to wait," I growl

"are we going too?" he asks "yep" I reply simply,

"WHAT! Why?" he whines "because we don't know what's in there and what that girl is capable of" I snap back. It doesn't take long for Donnie and Leo to find us, after I explained the situation we exit the sewer and walk up to the boy while still staying in the shadows, he sees us hiding in the shadows

"come out," he commands I look to Leo and he nods we show ourselves to this boy

"oh" he says "are you newbies?"

"ya," Leo says before I can answer

"great, so are you naturals or those new ones, chemies I think they call them?" he asks he sees the blank look after a bit, and simplifies for us

" where you born this way, or did those krraang dump a bunch of mutagen on you?" he continues

" well both I guess" Donnie answers, the boy cocks his head under the shadow of his hood

"what do you mean?" he asks "well," Mikey starts as I slap my hand over his mouth, "what you need to know is that we were young when we were changed into this by the mutagen" I say. "Oh, cool, " he says, sounding really happy,

"my shifts over, how bout I show you around?" he asks politely "sure" Leo says again before I can answer him, I glare at Leo,

"we don't need this dead weight showing us around" I hiss at Leo as the boy turns around to open the door for us, "he might know the girl" he hisses back, that shut me up pretty quickly. I look forward just as the boy is taking his hood of and up pops two red fox ears.

"Sorry about that," he says, "I'm supposed to keep my mutation hidden when I am on duty, I'm felix by the way" he says holding out his hand, mikey goes up and shakes with him and introduces us.

I stick by the back just in case. "welcome to Ravens wings" he says as he opens a door at the other end of the hall, and music comes blasting out as well as the sounds of laughter and the smells of food, "the only true safe place for people like us" he laughs.

We all follow him inside. This place is amazing the checkerboard floors with a large space in the center of the room covered in dancing mutants, more human looking mutants and mutants like Mr.O'Neil and Pete who can't exactly blend in with the normal humans.

"that is the dance floor," felix points to the open space "obviously, that is the bar for the older people, you need to be over 19 to get anything and don't try to lie to the bartenders they can get the truth out of anyone" he chuckles nervously "and through those doors the gym and pool, the stairs lead to rooms for the mutants with no where to go and who can't exactly blend in with society, oh and I forgot to mention that the food is all free so go ahead and eat whatever you want" he says "wait why is the food free?" I ask getting suspicious he just looks at me "the girl who owns this place, Shadow, she's pretty wealthy and the hottest chick here, but don't tell her I told you" he says "oh there she is now" he says pointing to the same silver haired girl exiting through a curtained off doorway.

The same black leather jacket covering the blood red tanktop with the dark almost black, navy blue jeans, and the white skin, bright ice blue eyes and ruby red lips. She moves gracefully over to the dj, I can't help but notice he lithe dancers body, she whispers something in the dj's ear and he nods and smiles showing sharp teeth, then fish face emerges from the curtain as well and I can tell my brothers saw this too, he walks up behind the girl, Shadow, and takes her shoulder and spins her around, I am about to march over there, but felix stops me

"don't" he says "it's best not to she can take care of herself and you never know what's going on between them." he finishes mysteriously but is interrupted by a song coming on he jumps up with a big grin on his face as a space clears in the middle of the dance floor he rushes off towards the dance floor "you're going to want to see this" he calls over his shoulder,

we walk over to the edge of the crowd as four girl mutants take the stage and start dancing to the beat of the music, we can see movement at the other side of the circle as we find felix in the crowd and join him four other mutants enter the stage and the beat of the music changes and throws the girls a little off-beat but they catch on quickly and then the fighting begins, it doesn't look like fighting at first until one of the girls lands the first punch.

"what's going on" Leo asks felix "the point of this was to originally to get out anger but its turned into a sport now" he says " your team has to take out the other to continue to the next round until the end when your team can face Shadow, she's the undefeated champ but sometimes Xever joins in" he continues this I am interested in

"can anyone join?" I ask curious "yeah but if you want a one on one fight you will have to wait to monday." he says just as two of the girls hit the ground one of them doesn't get back up, there are 3 of the other team as well they move around weaving and bobbing with the music adding in punches and kicks with the beat, pretty soon its two of the girls against one of the other team my eyes are drawn to the silver haired girl, she is still arguing with fish face.

It looks to be getting heated, fish face keep gesturing to the shoulder she got shot in, she knocks his hand away and sticks her hand right back in his face and then she slaps him, and turns away back to the dance on hand, it seems a few rounds have passed already, both of the teams who started out in this have passed and two new teams have taken the stage. "we should get in on this." I say to Leo he nods, obviously on the same track of mind I am, "next song" he says, not looking back at mikey or donnie but mikey looks excited anyway.

we move to the front of the crowd just as one group finishes off the other and wait for their next adversary to walk out of the crowd, not knowing it's us.

I am surprised to find myself excited for this. We win, but just barely, everyone keeps getting in my way, while the other team is synchronized and smooth in their dance. Luckily for us the pace of the song changes and throws them off, allowing us to get the upper hand and take them down.


	8. Red and Black

**Chapter 8 :D ! I do not own TMNT or any of the songs in this chapter :) I would love reviews and favs have a good day :D I will try to write another chapter soon! **

Chapter 8

shadow's pov

I walk in and walk straight over to my curtained off office. I relax into a chair by the desk, and slip my leather jacket off my shoulder to look at my bullet wound under the light of the desk lamp. It looks like a bloody mess still, I sigh and go to the bathroom attached to my office to clean it up I grab handfuls of water and splash my shoulder effectively soaking my tank as well as getting rid of the blood on my shoulder. I relax myself, I know the turtles would eventually follow me here, I wasn't dumb I could still hear them even if they went out of a normal human's ear shot, but I was a shadowling, a master of the shadows and able to now control two of the six elements. This proving how strong I was growing, the few shadow walkers I now knew of were all plenty of millennia older than me and still few could even control more than three of the six elements. The six elements, all shadowlings were born with power over the shadow element, but some have more control over it than most, the other elements fire, water (frost is my manifestation of water element), earth, wind, those are all of the common ones that humans know of, the last being Light itself, Light is the hardest element to master for us being creatures of darkness, but it is possible.

"what is it you want Xever" I asked as I heard him come in.

"where have you been?" he asks sulkily, I turn so he can see the bullet wound in my shoulder, his eyes widen the narrow

"who did this to you! I will personally rip out their eyes and make them watch while I -" he starts to rant before I cut him off,

"Xever" I snap as I roll my shoulder and heal the wound entirely before his eyes. He narrows his eyes at me this time.

"what" I snap coldly narrowing my own eyes. "let me guess, you're still going to participate tonight" he says it like a statement rather than a question. "yes," I say coldly "it's good training and you can't stop me".

I leave my office and walk over to the DJ and tell him to put on the song holding out for a hero, that is the calling card to start the fight. A group of female natural mutants make it into the arena first and start warming up. A mixed group of mutants enter the arena and the fighting starts, this isn't getting anywhere the teams are two matched in this song I notice I motion for the DJ to change up the song he complies, I feel Xever coming up behind me and then his hand is on my shoulder and he turns me around so I am facing him.

"you're not fighting tonight" he growls at me with narrowed eyes, he looks pretty serious about this, but I am more serious,

"yes Xever, I am going to fight tonight" I growl back he tightens his grip and maybe it was meant to hurt me but it doesn't. I roll my shoulder to knock his hand off, he drops it but gestures to my shoulder,

"what about your shoulder!" he says angrily "what about it" I counter angrily

"you shouldn't be fighting in this state" he counters back

"are you saying I am weakened in this state" I snap incredulously before he can answer my emotions take over and before I know what's happened i've slapped him so hard he takes a few steps back, but I know I mustn't let him know I lost control

"remember who's your alpha" I growl at him before I turn back to the fight at hand and take all of my emotions and threw them to the empty black hole in the back of my mind, all of my emotions. I could bring them back later, if I wanted to, but I could deal with that later. With all of my emotions gone I am blank, numb and yet super aware of my surroundings, no emotions to control me, I am back in my natural state. I wait for my turn in the ring and notice a flash of green and red, I focus my attention in that direction and see four mutant turtles making their way down towards the ring. They enter as the next opponents to Sara and her girls, they are tough they all are natural mutations with the form of cats, I remember facing them a few times, all of their moves flooding back into my head at that moment. I already have beaten them a few times before, they are pretty good I wonder if these turtles can beat them. The song starts off as domino by Jessie J, its a pretty good song and the turtles have talent, i'll give them that, but they aren't coordinated in their attacks they keep falling over each other. I know that Sara will win if I allow this song to continue, so I decide to switch the song up, I motion to the DJ, and hear Xever growl low behind me,

"what the hell do you think you're doing!" he snaps

"making things… interesting" I reply

The song changes and the turtles manage to pull a complete turn on Sara, and before they know it they have won. I give them two more battles before stepping up to the arena and calling for my playlist to be played. The battle starts off with the song Dark horse by Katy Perry. I stand in the middle of the arena, and let them surround me. I wait and let the beat and rhythm of the song surround me and engulf me, its all I care about, all I focus on. I feel movement behind me and let my instincts take over as the turtles foot swings by over my head.

I continue dancing to the music but now I give my body the free reign to attack with the beat of the music. I barely feel my hands as they collide with hard shells and weapons. I don't draw my own weapons for fear of putting the turtles at too much of a disadvantage, I smile to myself at that, and hear the crowd roar. I open eyes nearing the end of the song to see two of the four turtles still standing , one in blue with twin katana's and the other in red with sais, I am surprised that they are looking as good as they are although they both look pretty out of breath and bruised, I expected them to look a lot worse for wear. The other two turtles, well one of them is laying off to the side clutching his side, the other is beneath my feet, I look down on him in pity, he looks like he decided to charge me head on, my mouth curls to the side in a grimace.

As I wait for the next song to come on, I smile slightly when I hear the beat, its We r who we r, by Kesha. I start to move my body to the beat but decide to take on the last two turtles myself. I watch learning their fighting styles, it seems to be a mix of a few different fighting styles including ninjutsu, I wait for one of them to attack first.

I don't have to wait long as the one in red attacks with a punch kick combo as I launch myself up into the air the other one attacks me forcing me back to earth with his katana's. I growl as one of his katana's slices through my pant leg and into my actual leg. I look down to see blood welling up in the long cut that stretches across my upper leg. I can tell xever is about to jump in to stop this fight and I motion to him to back off. I knock the blue one of balance by ramming my elbow into his side as he charges me, probably trying to knock me out or of balance.

It knocks him to the side as I sweep his feet from under him. The other one circles me, I know I can't let him win I focus all of my attention on him and am about to take him down when a freezing pain erupts from the back of my head, 'not now' this pain announces that my full power over water has arrived. It's a weakness I cannot have right now, I stumble but don't fall I hear the crowd grow quieter and then POP everything returns to normal and the pain in my head diminishes just as the turtle in red launches himself at me probably intending to take me down.

I avoid his attack and send him spinning into his brother. I go over and finish this before the turtle can get back up, I go and kneel down beside him and place my hand on his shell "stay down" I hiss into his ear.

Of course he doesn't listen to me. He gets back up after shrugging my hand off his shell. I sigh knowing I will have to make sure the crowd gets their fill of this one on one fight. He readies himself into a fighting position and I do the same. We circle each other and I check the time on the clock to see its almost time for me to get back before someone notices i'm gone, luckily for me I wasn't out that long after I was shot. I decide to attack first to speed this up and he just barely manages to evade my first attacks, I speed my pacing up of my attacks and my hits start connecting with shell and flesh. He takes a defensive stance as I come at him again. I can tell when my blows start to become too heavy for him. I feel myself lighten up, but I am not sure why. I make the mistake of looking down at him and our eyes meet, I am afraid of what I find there, in those deep green eyes. I can see that he will not let any harm come to his brothers, no matter what the cost to him is.

The song changes again to Supermassive black hole by muse. I throw him away from me and he goes skidding. I turn just as he pushes back to his feet. 'Amazing resilience' I think to myself. He attacks me again and again but with each attack he gets weaker and weaker with his punches by now the other turtles are starting to stir and I know I must finish this up even more quick. When he attacks the next time I swing my foot at his feet in a perfect round house and take him down hard. He stays down this time.

I look down at my pants and notice my leg is bleeding heavier than before now it's almost streaming down my leg. I look up to notice that all the mutants in the crowd are cheering for me but I don't care for their praise. I walk out of the arena towards the curtained off office.

I go into the private washroom and heal my cut, as well as change out of my ripped jeans. I hear Xever enter,

"that wasn't necessary, you know" he says

"I know" I respond.

"you should probably leave now" I say as calmly as possible as I feel four mutants heading towards my office. He just narrows his eyes and leaves. I follow him out of the washroom towards the opening and watch him leave before backing up and sitting in the office chair at my desk, I sigh and put my head on the desk. I don't bother lifting it as I hear the swish of fabric announcing to me that those turtles have entered my office.

"if you're hear to kill me, don't bother," _I already tried_ I finished in my head.

"we aren't" is the reply I hear

"then why are you here?" I sigh finally lifting my head off of my hands in agitation, and turning to stare at them.


	9. How the Reed Bends

**stuff in italics are Shadow's memories. Sorry it took so long had like a huge project in all of my classes, I will try to update soon though :) enjoy oh and I also fit some things in about shadowlings as well as with their elemental powers.**

** ok I was asked about this earlier so the shadow realm is like a parallel realm ok, it come close to earth in the form of shadows, and shadows are like gateways for shadowlings who know how to use them. In the shadow realm there is no sense of time.**

** oh and only shadowlings who have come to earth can have power over light, not all shadowlings look like shadow some look like animals, mostly ravens, it is particularly rare that shadow looks human. **

**I don't own TMNT, alice in wonderland, or anything else except OC's like reed and shadow! :D enjoy and review pls!**

Chapter 9

They all wear masks in different colours, one in orange, one in purple, one in blue, and one in red. The one in blue is obviously the leader, I can tell just by the way he carries himself. "I don't get it" the one in purple says "she looks completely human. How is she a mutant?" he asks staring right back at me.

'Ok that is insulting' I think to myself, but I don't let it show,

"i'm sorry," I say " but it seems like I am fairly late for a very important date" I say with a mocking bow, quoting the white rabbit from Alice in wonderland.

I turn on my heel and head towards the curtain, but the turtle in red steps in front of me, I simply raise my eyebrow,

"are we really going to continue this in such close quarters" I ask annoyed.

He just narrows his eyes. I can tell he's all for it but I am truly tired so I decide to break this up before anything gets too out of hand. I turned my back on all of them and walked towards the desk again and sit down, and turned my chair so they could all see me the only ones paying attention were the one in orange and the one in red, the one in blue was arguing with the one in purple over if I was a mutant or not, I looked at each of them before closing my eyes and sinking back into the shadows behind me cast by the desk lamp on my desk. I smiled before I was fully in the shadow realm. I opened my eyes once I was fully in the shadow realm and watched as the one in orange gasped and started to stutter something to the other two who were trying to make him stop, so they could continue their argument, before realising I was gone. I couldn't help myself I laughed out loud as their jaws dropped. The one in red came over from the doorway and waved through the shadows on the chair. I couldn't help it I was almost rolling around on the ground laughing at this point they just looked so dumb struck. My laughing fit continued until they opened the window and looked around for me on the rooftop over.

I laugh and appear, still hunched over from my laughing fit, out of the shadows, and looked up as their jaws dropped again and the one in purple started muttering about how its impossible. I disappear again, laughing fit over, on the roof next to my building. They are still looking around the room probably expecting me to reappear, so I pick a rock up off the roof beneath my feet, and chuck it through the window's tiny opening around the bottom with amazing accuracy and hit the one in orange on the back of the head.

"OW, raph what was that for!" he asks looking at the one in red, I smirked and whistled softly to get their attention. They all looked over at the same time, it kind of reminded me of dogs when you offered them a walk or a treat how all of their heads swivel at once. They didn't move, probably for fear that I would disappear when they got over here. I smirked and sat down. I looked down at my nails and stuck my hand into the shadow realm and out another shadow on my desk back at my apartment, to grab my dark purple nail polish.

I retracted my arm from the shadow realm to see three of four turtle standing on the same roof as me, watching my arm, I slowly brought my arm out of the shadow and held up my nail polish and gave it a little shake to show them what it was, they all visibly relaxed. Do they know…. no, how would they? I thought to myself as I opened the nail polish and looked up at them again to see all four turtle standing there just watching me, it was kind of uncomfortable and boring.

"Now," I started off "we can go at it again if you would prefer" I say directing the last part at the one in red. I watched as his eyes narrowed and I could tell he was about to make a snarky remark, because its what I would have done. When the one in blue buts in,

"Who are you?" he asks trying to sound not so confused when I can tell he is absolutely baffled, this makes me smirk.

"I am everyone and no one", I say once again bored with this as I go back to my dark purple nails. I look up and see their once again confused expressions I sigh putting my nail polish down on the roof and brushing my dark jeans off as I stand up "but you can call me, Shadow" I say.

I look up at the night sky, the stars are covered by light pollution, but a few brave points of light and the moon tell me all I need to know and right now, I need to know that I have to be awake in a few hours for morning training and then I have a class to attend, Karai's trying her hand at teaching this morning with a bunch of the more hopeful students. I sigh not realising that those turtles were still their, Damn why do I keep tuning out like that, I glare at them like this was their fault even though it wasn't, they all backed off a little while I glared at them except one, the one in red. For some reason this got me angry, I rarely find myself getting angry, I can keep my human emotions in check fairly well, but this one escaped me. I stand up straighter to show off my height and make myself look bigger, he still didn't back off, and thats when the animal part of me started to get restless, and was about to snap when the one in blue grabbed the one in reds arm. They briefly had words, I tuned them out while trying to get my inner animals to settle down, and return to their natural state. I turned my back to the turtle's, finally to get my animals to settle down, because I refuse to go and rip the oppositions throat out when there is no other reason than he didn't back off, even if that was extremely unusual even in mutants… any way I need to get back, and stop getting side tracked. I looked over my shoulder to see the ones on orange and purple were watching me but keeping their distance, but the ones in blue and red were getting into a pretty heated argument over something, I didn't bother to tune in to their conversation though. I walk slowly over towards the edge of this building, hoping to get their attention with just my movement alone,

"uh, guys" I hear one of the turtles say, he sounds nervous, I can't help but grin. I continue towards my destination. my heels rhythmically clicking against the rooftop. "Guys" the same voice say a little louder and more anxious. That triggered it the memory that I had been trying to forget this entire time, god damnit why did these turtles have to trigger the one thing I have been trying to avoid these past few weeks. My focus shifts as I start to remember bits and pieces of that one day.

* * *

_A green field, covered in budding flowers and golden sunlight, just outside my window, the only thing between me and this beautiful world. The door opens, I whip around out of habit expecting to come face to face with some sort of shadow beast like back in the old days in the shadow realm, but it is just a human, a foot soldier I believe Master Shredder called it._

* * *

My focus shifts back to the situation at hand the turtles are staring at me, well two of them at least, the other two are still arguing. I need to leave this place before their attention once again returns to me, I realize I have stopped at the edge of the building facing towards downtown, I leap to the next roof over and start running towards the next roof over, until I hear the rhythmic pounding of two of the turtles feet, and after a brief hesitation they are joined by two more and some yelling, something about not telling them I was escaping,

* * *

_I snarl at it, just in case, it doesn't react. I know what it wants, so I do just that but as I pass by it in the doorway I whip my hand to the side and without even turning my body I am holding the fully grown man up against the door jam by his neck. I turn my head to observe him as he struggles weakly against my clearly superior strength and intelligence. I slightly turn my hand to the side, feeling his neck bend with my hand and watch as his head shakes side to side well as best as he can at least, "no," he manages to gasp out even with my hand crushing his windpipe. I simply smirk as I continue to bend his head ever so slowly to the side, until *crack*. I can still remember that sound as though there were no other sounds in my world but that, I was a shadowling after all it was our nature to kill things with no emotions, we are silent killers, assassins, demons. I drop his lifeless body to the floor, and wait and watch for the best part was still to come. I didn't have to wait long as out of his chest it came, a soul, it was an ugly gray colour,_

_"you know" I say as I watch it like a movie a record of all he's done in his life,_

_"if you're going to spend you life in shadow, don't try to have good in it too, black and white only become grey, and now as grey you are sent to wander and clog the fields of the shadow realm."_

_I take a hand and open a small shadow portal for the soul and watch as it is sucked into my home world. I smirk and continue on my way towards the training room, knowing Reed, that bitch, probably has some sort of human torture planned for me._

* * *

I hurdled another gap between roofs and try to push the memory from my mind as I run across roofs while the people sleep soundly inside. I continue on my way knowing I will have to lose the turtles on my tail first before I can go home. I take a sharp right and jump down into an alley and break into a run through the streets of new york knowing the turtles wouldn't dare follow me down into such a public place. I lose myself in the crowd as I duck into a noodle shop near by. I look over to notice a blind person making a meal for a redhead, I nod content that I will be fine, here because they wouldn't dare being seen in public by a human. I sit down a few stools away from the other customer and order a bowl of noodles. the restaurant is fairly plain but the food is delicious, I am surprise someone with such a what humans call a handicap is making food that tastes delicious to even a shadowling. Most of the human food is quite tasteless to us as well as having no nutritional value, I don't need to eat I do so to keep up appearances which isn't often. I internally wince as the memory come flooding back.

* * *

_I walk into the doorway of the japanese training room, not bothering to enter, sensing the foot soldiers on the walls above and beside the door. Probably waiting to ambush me when I enter, usually I walk into the traps on purpose, just to see what they will do. I am not in the mood for it today, I hate being kept prisoner like this, I am not allowed to go outside, or talk to karai when she comes to visit, or interact with anyone other than reed, its what these humans call solitary confinement, I hear the foot soldiers talk about it when they walk to the mess right outside my window._

_"what the fuck do you want today" I growl at reed._

_He simply raises an eyebrow "why would I want anything" he asks innocently "why don't you come in" he asks probably to sound polite,_

_"sure, i'll come in when I am completely brain dead and in a coma" I snarl at him sarcastically. He shrugs his shoulders and snaps his fingers the soldiers leap out and on to me I allow myself to be taken into the room and carried towards him with the momentum of the pile of foot soldiers. I take them down easily without even trying. I laughed as I turned and sat down on my pile of now unconscious foot soldiers. "that the best you got? They couldn't stand 5 seconds against a shadowling. I do hope those were one of your novice classes because if you are going to send these to master he's going to be horribly disappointed in you." I mock him from atop my pile of bodies. He scowls deeply and calls in another larger group they look more experienced at least. he does a head count, and turns to me,_

_"wheres the foot soldier that was suppose to escort you here then join this group?" he asks angrily. I smirk and look down at the pile of bodies I still perch atop,_

_"I don't know" I reply innocently after a while, "why don't you send one of you lap dogs out to find him" I say nonchalantly, as he turns to his soldiers I try to hold in a smile thinking of the fool who will end up finding the body, after all I made it look like an accident. I watch as two of the foot soldiers peel from the group and exit the room the way they came. I wait as they look for the body, I can feel Reed's eyes on me, sweeping my body, up, lingers on my chest, down, and back up again, I know he craves me, as all human men would, animals. I also know he has more say on me than other human men, we are engaged after all. I hate him and shredder for it. I am surprised shredder stayed long enough to tell me himself, I guess he knew I wouldn't kill him in front of karai. That should mean that there is no say over my future finances life right, wrong Shredder ordered me to obey him, so under a sense of duty I guess I have to stick to the rules for now._

_I look up as the two soldiers re-enter the room with a mask in one of their hands. They whisper something to Reed, and I watch as ace goes from calm to surprised to fury._

_Then he takes out his own weapon a long cat 'o' nine tails whip. Nasty buggers sting like a bitch. He slides it out to the side advancing on me._

_I watch as is follows him creating a rustling sound along the floor. I sit there, as he raises it quickly above his head with the intention of bringing the whip down across my front and face. I watch in slow motion as my superior eyesight flicks in and know where each and every one of those cat 'o' nine tails is going to hit, I move out of the way and watch as he brings the whip down on the innocent foot soldiers that were piled beneath me and grin as I know the lashes they will be carrying when they wake up. He brings the whips back into his hand and brushes off the blood from the soldiers with a grim fury, he turns to me and motions for the remaining soldiers to hold me, I fight them at first until he stops me with a couple of words, they tie my hands behind me with chains, to one of the wooden beams supporting the ceiling, I sigh out loud as I could break this chain if I truly wanted to but I have resolved myself to following this sense of duty, wherever it may take me. He rises up in front of me like a hated spider or pest. I don't wince as the cat 'o' nine tails comes down on my body repeatedly, I let my body rock with the backlash of the hated whip extending from the hated person. All I can think about is how much each of these lashes just heightens my hatred for this man and the man that I had looked up to for the past few human years._

* * *

_"hey! you okay?" the voice shakes me from my memo_ries. I look down to see my chopsticks broken and my hand clenched into a fist while my nails have lengthened right into my palm leaving four deep gashes in my hand that have started to dribble blood. I look over towards the voice to see a red head looking at me with concern in her eyes,

"yeah," I say "i'm fine" I repeat with a little more conviction. I glance at the wall clock to see its pretty early in the morning. I still need to get back. I get up and pull a 20 from my pocket and put it under the bowl and leave. I walk out of the small shop and look up at the sign "Murakami's" I read out loud to myself. I walk so I am covered in shadow and I know that the people in the restaurant and on the street can't see me and I cross completely over into the shadow realm. The shadows brush around me like friendly pets welcoming me back from a long trip. I feel the familiar weight back on my hips and shoulder. I adjust the thin strap across my shoulders, and allow the shadows to curl around my feet and legs. The shadows take on different shapes representing different animals, a snake, a tiger, a wolf, a raven, and a hawk. I continue towards my destination, there is no such thing as time in the shadow realm.

I arrive at my dark penthouse suit walking in right through a shadow on the wall. I stretch and pop my shoulder, although I know it isn't my shoulder thats sore. I shrug out of my leather jacket as I walk over to the full length mirror. I start to peel off my tank top revealing my sports bra and I close my eyes to let them return to their natural state as I slowly relax the muscles in my back and unfold the volumes of feathers, muscle, and bone from the middle of my back opening them to their full length and stretching them. My longest feathers extend to over twice my arm span, my down feathers are softer than the softest material on earth.

Shadowlings feathers are a warning, and a death sentence, those who are dying or are going to die soon, find our feathers. But if a shadowling wants it can save a human from death, this doesn't happen often, for that shadowling must have control over all of the elements including light. When a shadowling does this the feather turns blood red, mixed with orange and gold, or as humans have called them phoenix feathers. Contrary to popular human belief phoenix's don't exist. They are just a figment of the human imagination. I focus on my wings in the mirror and start to clean the dried blood off of my left wing, luckily for me the bullet didn't go all the way through my shoulder. I sigh when I realize it's not coming out without some water, as I head to the washroom attached to my room.

I dip my wing under the small stream of water and maneuver the water so that it cleans the blood off completely. I walk back into my room and lay down on my side on my four poster bed. I am asleep before my eyes are fully closed.


	10. Betrayals

**I am sooooo sorry for the really long wait I just have a lot on my plate right now, I will try to post soon! Hope you continue to be faithful readers hourglass' and pizza :D please R&R I need the encouragement to continue this story! enjoy **

chapter 10

I awoke just before my alarm and waited till it went off, bulletproof by la roux,

Been there, done that messed around I'm having fun,

don't put me down I'll never let you sweep me off my feet

I start humming along with the song as I roll out of bed, to get ready for the day.

I won't let you win again The messages I tried to send My information's just not going in

I shrug into a clean tank this one deep purple to match my nails, and change my jeans. I grab my jacket, and am about to head out the door when I remember my IPod, I run back to grab it and plug some head phones in. The song changes to california girl's by katy perry.

I sigh as I lock my door and start searching my playlist for another song. I find the song she wolf by david guetta.

a shot in the dark

a past lost in space where do I start?

the past and the chase

you hunted me down like a wolf,

a predator I felt like a deer in love lights

I allow this song to continue on as I walk down the hallway into a shadow, and come out near one of the training rooms, I check inside for karai but she's not there, I back out and move through the shadows into the main throne room.

I can see karai and master, but karai seems to be angry, I decide not to come out of the shadows just yet. I sit in the shadows and listen to their conversation. Karai seems to be really angry about something,

"I don't see why she has to stay here!" she says indignantly

"I mean, why can't you set that monster up in another place!" I assume she is talking about xever and bradford.

"She is needed to our campaign, karai" master replies, who is this she he is talking about?

"I still don't want to sleep in the same building as that demon!" she grumbles " besides you saw the foot soldiers she's killed, she doesn't even care who's she's killed!" she continues.

"Karai." he says harshly "that is the exact reason we need her, it's your humanity that has gotten in the way of all of your missions to destroy the turtles and bring hamoto yoshi to me!" he reprimands her harshly.

She bows her head and pouts, 'princess' I scoff to myself silently.

Her eyes brighten after a moment with that gleam I know all too well. "How do we know her loyalties will lie with us when it comes to the final battle?" she asks slyly

"Shadow will side with us whether she likes it or" he answers simply.

"WHAT" I shriek into the silence of the shadow realm causing the shadows to flare around me. ' I mean I know I wasn't the most sisterly of sisters, but I looked up how they acted towards each other, I even stalked another girl and her sister from the shadow realm! All for karai and this is how she responds to that after all those years, she was acting like she liked me!' My anger flares and my true form starts to emerge as I slowly unfurl my wings from my back and flip my eyes so that they are cats eyes again. I stalk deeper into the shadow realm looking for a shadow creature to destroy or at least beat up. ' Master Shredder, I knew something was up with him the minute he tried to stick me with that ass hole, but karai I thought generally cared for me! wait what did he mean by 'I side with him no matter what?'

I growl out loud at the commotion clamouring for my attention in my brain.

I look around me and realise that I am near I minor wyvern's nest, you can tell by all the half eaten human souls. I stalk towards the darkest shadow indicating a niche in the shadow realm serving as a cave for the creature. I wait and watch as the long necked small dragon crawls out of the niche. It sees me and immediately charges me with a roar I grab my long knife, War out of its sheath, and whip out of the wyvern's path, but not without dragging War down the small dragons side creating a long gash, it only infuriates the wyvern more as it charges me again, but before the wyvern connects its bony head with me it rears up on its hind legs and slashes at me with its claws. I duck out of the way as its claws connect with nothing more than air and shadow. I slice up creating a gash from the bottom of its stomach to its shoulder. I don't react as the dark black blood splashes my features.

I don't relax my stance as the wyvern lets out a high pitched scream and falls back while scrambling away from me. I clean the black blood off of War and gently slide the long knife back into its sheath as I pull my long bow off my back and notch an arrow towards the wounded wyvern, I pull my arm back, and release to perfectly straight arrow towards my target, the arrow sinks deep through the skin in the dragons tail effectively pinning the wounded wyvern in the perfect spot. Although I could kill the creature in any position I figured I needed, a bit of live practice, If you know what I mean.

The damn foot soldiers didn't trust me enough to let me tape bulls eyes to them and have them run around in front of me, I wouldn't have hurt them too much, I even suggested using dulled arrows, cowards. Whatever I aimed for I hit, when I got bored with it I finally put the creature out of it misery.

I don't have human emotions, shadowlings don't, its part of the whole survival thing. How humans have survived as long as they have, I have no freaking idea, what I chalk it up to mass repopulation. I exit the shadow realm onto a roof top. I grab a seat on top of a large rain-water tank and just sit there and watch new york roll by as the day starts to pick up, I stay there in that position meditating.

I don't realise that the sun has set and its almost 10 at night, until a ton of screaming disturbed me from my meditating, I had been contemplating the fact that because I am a shadowling does that mean I could die on earth or would my body be transported back to the shadow realm? Am I even able to die?

"ugh" I groan quietly as I sink through the dark shadows gathering around me down towards the sound. I open my eyes to see a tall man raising a kitchen knife and bringing it repeatedly down on a young human girl, ugh, humans why are they always so barbaric? I think to myself.

"well I don't believe that is so chivalrous, to be treating a lady that way." I say out loud towards the tall man as I call a small lizard like shadow out of the darkness to come and sit in the palm of my hand. The man stumbles around towards me. I can immediately tell he's drunk.

Oh I am going to fun with this I think as I laugh quietly. I send the small shadow out of my palm towards the tall man's head, the lizard quickly glides right between his ears effectively knocks the man out cold. He drops like a sack of potatoes, I look over at the lady and call back the shadow lizard.

She looks over at the man "is he dead" she whispers as if he might wake-up.

"No" I shake my head slightly, I walk towards her slowly treating her like a startled animal.

"you're going to need to stop moving if you don't want to bleed out on the floor" I say as I watch her eyes start to glaze over with shock as she looks down at her beaten, battered, bruised, and now bloody body.

I sigh looking at the mess that was made around her apartment, I take the little shadow lizard and kneel down as she relaxes back on to her back with little motivation from me, and place it on her forehead and close her eyes gently with my hand.

The shadow lizard will take her fear and ease her pain. I set to work on her bloody wounds, luckily for her only two were deep enough to much of a concern the others will need stitches but they aren't the wounds that will kill her, I look up and around the apartment for paper towels, I get up to grab them off the counter. I look back towards her wounds, I place my hands over the wounds, feeling the blood immediately start streaming out between my fingers.

I relax my body and focus on healing her, I feel the bleeding start to slow and then the flesh start to pull itself together. I finish on the first wound and start healing the second, before I get half way done healing the other one her eyes flutter open and she tries to sit up right away,

"Relax," I tell her "you'll rip the new skin" she looks down at herself to see blood staining her blouse and the boot of the unconscious man. Then her memories seemed to come flooding back, even with the shadow lizard sticking off the middle of her forehead like some sort of demented horn, I smile at this thought and push her gently back down so as to not break the new skin open on her recently healed wounds, she reluctantly lies back down.

"who are you?" she asks quietly, as I replace my hands on her abdomen to staunch the new blood flow through the half healed wound.

"I am no-one" I reply quietly to her. Its better she doesn't know my name, all I need right now is a girl spreading rumours that she was healed by a girl out of the shadows. I look closer at the girl she looks vaguely familiar with her deep red hair, then it comes to me she looks like the girl who tried to help me at that noodle shop only older.

I go back to working on her wound, I can feel her eyes on me. 'I wonder if they're related?' I think to myself. I am just about finished, and exhausted because of it, when there is a small gasp from the other side of the room where the door is. 'god damnit' I think to myself, I peek over the armrest of the couch to see the exact same red haired girl, from the noodle shop, just my luck. I hear a metallic sliding sound and catch a glimpse of the girl holding a tessen. I slowly duck my head behind the couch arm again so as to not alert her to my position, sadly the lady I am healing does that for me and tries to get up to go towards the girl I take my hands off, and let her get up, she staggers to her feet and the girl immediately hides the tessen be hide her back, she still hasn't seen me I should slip out before she does. And I was just about to do just that when, I realized that the two girls were talking and now both were staring at me,

'god dammit' I growled quietly to myself, as I stood there waiting for one of them to say something, instead the younger red-head says,

"thanks, for saving my aunt" she says cautiously, I don't move from my position with my back to them.

"no problem, her screaming was interrupting my meditation anyway." I reply simply.

She just narrowed her eyes at me.

"aunty, perhaps we should get you to a hospital" she tried to suggest to her aunt, while motioning to her other cuts, none as deadly as the ones I healed.

"No," she said refusing "I'll be fine as long as I have my guardian angel watching over me" she said as she sat heavily on the couch and fell asleep almost instantly. I can feel the young girl watching me, but instead of turning my attention to her, I am distracted by the smell of new blood, I sigh and look down to see the wound that was only partially heal had ripped open, again. I kneel down and lift the shirt so that is no longer covering the wound, and place my hands over her wound as the sound of metal against metal hits my ears. I watch her out of the corner of my eyes,

"relax," I say "I am just going to stop the bleeding." I let my energy flow to heal the poor woman.

After I am finished I get up and move away from her to let the red-head near her aunt. She doesn't take her eyes off me but rushes towards her aunt anyway, only putting her tessen away when she goes to hug her passed out aunt.

I turn away to head back up to my meditation spot on her rooftop, but she stops me,

"wait, how did you do this? where are you going?" she calls I ignore her first question and point up to the roof.

"meditation" I say as I disappear into the shadows and reappear in the same spot I was earlier. I hear clattering around down stairs and voices, I shrug and delve deeper into meditation. I don't move as the screech of a door, opens up to my left.

I hear her foot steps walk towards me, and they stop not to far from where I am sitting. She is silent for a while, then "thank you," she says "for saving my aunt. I saw the scars." she says a little louder. I tip my head in her direction to acknowledge her. "My names April, what's yours, " she asks curiously.

I sigh and open my eyes "shadow" I say speaking more to the wind and the whole of new york than to her in herself.

Right then a sharp pain blossoms in my neck, spreading a numbness through my body, I whip around to see the red head looking at me with a fear and sorrow in her eyes as 4 shapes appear behind her, and watch me as my body slumps towards the ground. The last thing I feel is a pair of arms catching me before I hit the ground.

**Yay cliff hanger! well not so yay for you my dear readers but yay for me muyhahahaha :) **


	11. Dazed

**sorry for the short chapter, I will update soon. :) **

chapter 11

I wake up to a heavy feeling covering my body and my head feeling like its immersed in water and stuffed with spider webs, I go to move, but find I can't for three reasons, one my body feels like a ton of bricks, and two I am strapped down on an unfamiliar cot and three there seems to be some sort of bright light shining on me, great you try to sink into shadows when light is blaring down on you.

I move my hands and feet until I hear movement almost right beside me, I almost jump out of my skin, but I feel what feels like a pen poking my hands and feet, until it gets too close for my hand and I break it in half splattering what sounds like ink, yep definitely a pen, all over someone, I hear a gasp and running feet with the dragging or what sounds like a large metal door opening and closing.

I take this as an opportunity to try to either open my leaden eyes or get free. I wiggle until the sound of pounding feet enters my hearing again with more than one pair of feet, I go limp as the door opens and four pairs of feet march over to where I am laying, I hear a disgruntled sound,

"are you sure she's waking up donnie?" I hear a voice say, oh for goodness sake, please let them NOT be who I think they are.

"yes, leo, if you can't tell I stuck this pen in her hand like this" he says as I feel the broken end of a pen enter my cupped hand,

"and she snapped it in half" he sounds more agitated around the end, and I can't help but smirk in my half drugged state, not realising the smirk must have showed on my face,

"hey did you guys see that?" I hear a different voice ask in a whisper,

"see what mikey?" the one called leo asks

"and why are you whispering?"

"I am whispering because I think she is listening to our conversation" he responds, and then I feel the weight of four gazes staring intently at me, I freeze under the weight of their gazes and wait until they all leave the room, sadly in my half drugged state I can't distinguish if they actually left the room.

So as soon as I think the coast is clear I wiggle around, but no dice the restraints are too tight for even my thin wrists to slip through,

"AH HA I told you guys she moved!" I hear the excited yell coming from over by the door as they all walk over.

"ya ya, you were right, does that mean she will wake-up soon?" a different voice asks I hear something in his voice, not the accent but something deeper, it's gone before I know what it is.

"Wait can she hear us?" the one called leo asks cautiously. I don't move as their gazes all land on me again, I hate people who stare it so rude. I try to force my eyes open again, this time it works, my eyes fly open and narrow so much that they are little more than paper sized slits, I blink and turn my head away from the very bright light.

I blink a few times to clear my sight of the white circles that cloud my vision after looking into the professional looking doctors light, kinda like the ones you would see in a dentist's chair only 10 times brighter. When my vision clears, I look down at my body to see the straps on my wrists and ankles.

I just put my head back,

"what in heaven do you want" I sigh exasperated, and exhausted. The effects of the drug still going through my system. I wait as I look through narrowed eyes at the mutants around me, they are all staring at me, I feel like a specimen in a lab the way they are all looking at me.

"what!" I snap angrily that they are just standing there looking at me. Finally the one in orange say something,

"well I guess that explains how she is a mutant." he sounds shocked. It is then that I realize that my eyes never changed back to look like a normal humans, they are still slitted.

Its then also that my wings start to become uncomfortable behind my back, I know I need to stretch them, but I can't, not in front of them. I start to slowly wiggle my ankles while their gazes are focused on my face, I manage to get one free, than the other, I start to work on my hands when the one in red notices my ankles are free. He goes to grab them, and I kick him, hard in the chest.

I manage to get one hand free, but the other is still stuck, I jump off the opposite side of the table with my wrist still stuck, I manage to keep the others off me while I try to free my other hand.

I gasp as I lose track of the one in purple and feel a prick in my shoulder at the same time, the world starts to get heavier on my shoulders as I can't help but growl at the mutants one last time before sinking to the ground in a daze.


End file.
